


Half Asleep Honesty

by CarryOn_CarryOut



Series: Domicile is Another Word for this Feeling [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOn_CarryOut/pseuds/CarryOn_CarryOut
Summary: Another attempt at a realistic relationship fic. Two fiancés, Jesse and Hanzo, are goofing around during their morning and they end up having a bit of banter about both of their sleep talking habits





	Half Asleep Honesty

Jesse had an incredibly strong moment of Déjà vu looking at his fiancé through the fog of sleep that morning. He had been pulling on his arm with a small yawn, and Hanzo was frozen in his tracks, examining Jesse's coffee cup before taking a small grimacing sip to avoid spilling a single drop more of the hot ichor onto their carpeted floor.

Jesse looked around, lost in the eerie feeling of " _This has happened before, I knew this would happen_."

Hanzo looked to him with his smile so terribly soft as he handed Jesse the steaming mug.

"Hanzo," Jesse breathed reverently as he set his mug aside on the nightstand, his heart confused with the sense that he was replaying something he'd seen earlier. It had, Hanzo had brought Jesse his coffee before, but this exact moment, Hanzo's movements, the feelings, hadn't happened, and yet had happened years ago as well.

Hanzo's face drew into a look of concern. "Jesse, what's wrong?"

"Baby, I must've dreamed you," Jesse cooed, an unspoken and undecipherable plea in his words, he didn't know what he was asking. "Must've been a desert vision- I swear I saw you- some kind of recollection."

Jesse's mind was fogged with sleep, but he was too content to care.

Hanzo looked pleasantly shocked at Jesse's morning confession, to say the least. His eyes going a bit wide and his lips parting. He set his cup of tea aside and took up the space in Jesse's lap with practiced ease.

"Babe." Jesse sighed again, letting his heavy head fall against Hanzo's collarbone, the soft fabric of the shirt there brushed against his face. Hanzo's hands circled around to his back and he mirrored the embrace.

"I am not certain of the truth to the idea of soulmates," Hanzo stated before breaking into a softer tone, "If they exist, however, I am sure that you are mine."

"Can we stay like this for a bit?" Jesse asked, "Thinking I'm needin' some of this kind of lovin' this morning."

"This is agreeable," Hanzo muttered above his head.

Jesse couldn't quite recall how much time he spent silent in Hanzo's arms thinking about the concept of suspending disbelief, but it couldn't have been too long.

Jesse hummed and they stayed like that for around a minute longer before he was far more awake and beginning to paw at Hanzo.

"M'awake now, sugar," Jesse said into Hanzo's cheek before placing a kiss there.

"Oh?" Hanzo teased. "You're finally awake?"

"Damn, already gunning for me," Jesse pretended to complain. "What'd I do this time?"

Hanzo snorted a laugh. "You talked about dreaming about me and then you very gracefully headbutted my clavicle."

"It was Déjà vu, I remembered something bout this morning from somewhere," Jesse defended his unconscious actions, though he didn't remember headbutting Hanzo.

Hanzo leaned down to kiss him, the bite of Jesse's bitter coffee was smoothed by the taste of his lips.

"It was one of the most romantic things you have said while barely conscious," Hanzo jabbed.

"Hey now, I say plenty of romantic things while I'm dead to the world," Jesse stage-argued.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, that look tells me that you have receipts for this," Jesse encouraged.

"I do, in fact, have receipts."

Jesse smiled at his fiancé, tightened his grip around Hanzo's waist, and pulled him around onto the bed so Hanzo was under him.

Hanzo of course, did not go entirely willingly, protesting and attempting to manhandle Jesse right back, even going so far as to threaten to tickle him. Between his barks and playful protest he let out, he chastised Jesse very unconvincingly. He ended up sounding like a terribly bad actor, mostly on purpose.

Jesse managed to tickle him and make him laugh so hard he lost the ability to breathe for a moment.

They were looking into each other's eyes then and as far as Jesse could tell they were both a tiny bit winded and floaty from their playful bout of affection.

Jesse leaned in for a kiss only for Hanzo to duck his head to the side and blow a raspberry on Jesse's cheek. Both couldn't help but laugh at that.

"At the asscrack of dawn, you once said this to me while half asleep, and I quote-" Hanzo kept his voice factually cool as he wiggled his head to avoid Jesse's palm that was seeking to cover his mouth. "-you said: 'yer the only person I want to eat pasta with for the rest of my life'."

Hanzo imitated Jesse's accent and beamed up at him triumphantly with his hair splayed out on the mattress. He was a vision like that.

"Any context for that one?" Jesse leaned on his elbow over Hanzo, asking the question like he was hearing an entirely different person's conversation with Hanzo and trying to puzzle out the stranger's meaning.

"Absolutely none," Hanzo assured him. "Though you craved pasta later that week and looked confused about it."

"Huh, when was that?"

"Shortly after we began to live together," Hanzo recalled. He stuck his wrist to his own forehead and splayed his fingers out like a fan. "Your hair was like this when you said it; it was quite memorable."

"Well, darling, you've had your fair share of cute sleep-talk too," Jesse argued.

Hanzo scoffed. "Hardly."

"You mumbled at around 11pm once 'There's no octopus in the re-fridg-refrigeeralator McCree-san'."

For a fraction of a moment he felt bad about his poor imitation of Hanzo's accent. They joked like that though, knowing that neither meant to harm.

"Then you smacked me about a minute later to insist on correcting 'octopus' to Japanese," Jesse regaled, "but you didn't remember the mess you had made of the word 'refrigerator' at all."

Hanzo laughed a little, and Jesse was still struck a little speechless by how beautiful Hanzo was after knowing him for nearly half a decade.

Jesse would spend the rest of his life falling asleep to Hanzo's sleep talking. Jesse would live all of his days waking up to Hanzo laughing at his own sleep talking.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
